


Dislike and Arson

by HereInTheLaterNow



Series: Love in the City-State of Portia [1]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Arson, F/M, Late game spoilers, Spoilers, The Bastard - Freeform, albert hate is not allowed on my minecraft server, i just wrote this because tody has grown on me after the warehouse quest, i love him now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow
Summary: Tody dislikes the Builder because she's the very opposite of him, or at least that's what he tells himself.





	Dislike and Arson

**Author's Note:**

> Local bastard sets fire to a warehouse, more at 19:00.

There was a sense of wonder, a sense of terror, and a sense of frustration coiled up deep inside of him whenever he was around her. He disliked her strongly, a nosy Builder who just moved in out of nowhere and made Portia much bigger with no regards for the environment. She was what the church preached against, and don't get her started on her absolute hate for the church, she was nice to Nora and Lee but as soon as Lee would try and speak out against her that kindness would lock up and she'd purposefully ignore every word he'd say. He didn't understand how a person could care so little for the wildlife. But she was oh so pretty, and she loved seafood, and the fishing rod she built for him was amazing.

It wasn't like she'd ever notice him. Antione, Gust, Phyllis, Sonia, Emily, Petra, Alice, Nora, Dr. Xu...They were all so pretty and gentle. Arlo, Remington, Sam, Oaks, Albert, Aadit, and Paulie were ruggedly good-looking. Mei, Django, Lucy, and Mint were endlessly kind and very easy on the eyes. Even the Hulu Brothers were charming and adorable.

That left Tody, average, plain, and reclusive Tody, who had no friends but was happy like that. Nevertheless, that didn't stop the combined mix of butterflies and wasps in his stomach when she stopped by his stand and brought herself a catfish for dinner, despite very obviously being educated in fishing. He didn't want much in life, that's why he never bother to become above acquaintances with anyone in town, but something about her bothered him.

The way she spoke, how each word rolled off her lips when she refused to give the church any data discs. The dirt on her face when she built her own large planter boxes. The smirk she made when she brought the same seeds the church provided for money from the mysterious man. The grin she gave him when he ran past her house every morning. She got on his nerves. He'd repeat that constantly, even when she stopped by his house with some bubblefish stew and they'd end up in a debate for hours. The way she spoke, with such sureness and passion, made her almost convince him to not burn down the warehouse. Of course, she didn't know about his plan. He didn't want her to know, he couldn't live with the hurt on her face when she saw that it was him. No one would know, all he had to do was light the warehouse on fire, and then go back to bed like he had no idea who did it.

The next morning, her, Gale, Arlo, and Albert stood on the ashes of the building with confusion in their features. He secretly watched them from a distance, he hoped they wouldn't suspect him, but deep down he knew they would, and that made him excited.

She looked up at the sign and with a gasp fury found it's way onto her face. "Tody! That motherfucker!"

Albert sighed. "I'll bet everything I have that it was Tody. That crazy fool! He's been against this from the start."

Gale looked on in disappointment. "Why would he do this?"

"I know it was him, he was the only person so vocal about expanding the harbor, when I find him," she trailed off. "UGH!" She kicked the ashes. As he expected, he felt a bit of shame, but it would be worth it.

Albert kicked the ashes. "Well, this is just great, now we've got to start over."

"I expected a few wrinkles, we'll be able to afford a replacement," Gale said.

"Yeah, but that won't replace the air cooling relic Mr. Musa's people brought to us. There ain't a spare...So?" He looked at Gale.

"Can you help us?" Gale directed his attention to her. "If word gets out we'll never get investments again!"

She sighed. "I'll try, but damn it, Tody!"

Arlo placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll find him." True to his word the Civil Corps eventually found him and he confidently confessed to his crime.

So, at that moment she along with the rest of the town looked up at him. Arlo had his shoulder in his grip so that he wouldn't run away. Gale stood in front of the two. He never thought he'd be the main topic of a fireside meeting.

"Now I understand where Tody was coming from," Gale began.

"Gale, that doesn't matter," she shouted and Tody was knocked out of his daze. "What matters is that he chose to burn down a warehouse WITH an air cooling relic that was gifted to us inside because HE HIMSELF felt that he needed to take matters into his own hands."

"I did it to protect the environment!" Tody cried and he felt Arlo grip his shoulder tighter.

"Tody, I understand but," Gale began but she angrily cut him off.

"That doesn't fucking matter. He committed arson because it conflicted with his agenda! This is a town Tody, it isn't just made up of you. If you have a problem with something you talk to the town not set it on fucking fire!" She yelled and Martha looked at her with parental-like disappointment.

Tody looked down in shame. Yet his point still stood, but then Gale spoke.

"Now, I've thought long and hard about this and I decided that the pros of the harbor would outmatch the cons, and to counter the pollution that might come in from large ships I have decided to Starlight Island a reserve, maybe Tody here could run that." Tody looked visibly excited about that.

"When he gets out of jail of course," Gale added and Tody frowned again. "Well," Gale sighed. "I guess this meeting is over...Go home," he said tiredly and trudged back to his office to lock up.

People stood around a bit longer to talk and stare at Tody.

"Hey!" Albert walked up to her. "I'm sure this had been a busy day for you, would you like to go to dinner?" He asked.

She gave him a tired smile. "Yes, I'd like that."

Tody watched the two of them sadly as they walked towards the Round Table. He still felt like the environment should be considered, but now that Gale announced his plans for Starlight Island he realized that he should've trusted everyone on their decision. Nevertheless, his remorse couldn't reverse his actions and he'd be in jail for a while. Along with Huss and Tuss, which was less than great for him.

He still disliked her he came to decide in his time in jail. Her pretty face twisted in anger and disappointment for him is something that he hated. He disliked her even when she snuck in some food for them when the Civil Corps were out. Even when she decided to keep him company after Huss and Tuss were let go, even when she joked and laughed with him and his face flared up in a flurry of red. Even after the feeling of emptiness she left him with he still tried to tell himself he disliked her because he knew if he admitted his feelings for her he'd be a mess afterward.

He thought about how close she was with Albert, the town's womanizer. It made sense, he was always in charge of major developments that she worked on. It made sense for them to be close friends. So, on the morning of his final day, he wasn't surprised when he saw her with a heart knot. He assumed Albert gave it to her and that was why she was so happy. He wouldn't let his feelings ruin her happiness.

"Morning Tody, are you ready to leave?"

His eyes flickered down into the heart knot before he hoarsely replied. "Ye-yes, I am. I think I've learned my lesson. I'm just excited for Starlight Island to be open again. I heard there's an excellent place to fish there, we should go sometime," he rambled on. He was aware of himself but he couldn't stop the word vomit. She looked at him worriedly.

"Tody?"

"I hope you're happy with him!" He blurted and clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Huh?" She asked. "Happy with who?"

He looked down and kicked at the floor. "Albert."

She laughed. "Tody! This isn't from Albert! It's for you."

"What?" He asked in shock.

"I got it for you. As a present for completing your sentence—you absolute dumbass I can't believe you set a warehouse on fire—I wanted to take you on a date."

"What about Albert?" He asked.

"Shut up about him! This is for you!" She pushed it through the bars. "Tomorrow morning I'm picking you up from here and we're going to go to Starlight Island."

The fact that she was so nonchalant about her confession when he'd been stressed over his feelings both made him relieved and angry. The relief washed over him so hard he couldn't even make himself doubt her confession. They really were polar opposites. "I really don't like you."

She grabbed his hand through the bars and laughed. "Yeah, I don't like you either."

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys feel about Tody? Most of you will say:  
"That boring dude with no friends?"  
"Who?"  
"Is that even a character in the game?"  
"The motherfucker on fishing day that kicks everyone's ass?"  
"I met him yesterday I was wondering why I had a spot missing in my social book."  
"I've never seen him in my life but he burnt down a fucking warehouse one day."


End file.
